The Iron Price
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Le bruit de la foule qui tambourinait aux portes de la ville faisait à Daenerys l'effet du tonnerre qui gronde alors qu'on n'a aucun abri pour se protéger. (...) Lentement, Jon Snow se redressa : "faites en sorte que le seul crime dont on vous accuse soit d'aimer votre peuple au point d'être prête à mourir pour lui." " AU après le tome 3.


**Disclaimer : **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF organisée par le Forum Francophone, pour le thème "crime". Plus d'information sur mon profil.

* * *

**The Iron Price :**

Le bruit de la foule qui tambourinait aux portes de la ville faisait à Daenerys l'effet du tonnerre qui gronde alors qu'on n'a aucun abri pour se protéger.

Tellement de morts.

Une couronne si lourde à porter.

Des années de lutte l'avait menée ici, et maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré le trône qu'elle avait toujours cru sien, elle comprenait que la plus grande force en ce monde n'était pas la force militaire : c'était la colère du peuple.

Elle avait brisé les Greyjoy, anéanti les Lannister, s'était assurée que les Starks ne se relèveraient pas. Elle avait asservi les Tyrell et isolé Stannis Baratheon.

L'armée la plus puissante du monde se tenait entre elle et le peuple et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi effrayée qu'elle l'était à cet instant.

Elle avait visité le château et s'était arrêté devant les squelettes des immenses dragons qui volaient autrefois au-dessus du pays, alors que ses dragons à elle, bien vivants, planaient au-dessus des tours, et elle avait eu le sentiment que justice avait été faite.

Le peuple aimait la dynastie des Targaryen.

Mais avait-elle pensé au peuple ?

Avait-elle pris en compte le peuple alors qu'elle libérait mille esclaves et tuaient mille maîtres ? Avait-elle songé aux serviteurs qui ne voulaient qu'avoir de quoi manger et un toit sur la tête alors que ses dragons brûlaient des châteaux entiers ?

Elle avait cru y penser. Elle avait cru que traverser la mer et arriver dans un torrent de flamme allait mettre Westeros à ses pieds, mais il avait fallu se battre, et dans la bataille, beaucoup avaient perdu la vie.

Elle avait douté chacun de ses conseillers, elle avait tué et détruit. Ce n'était pas la paix qu'elle apportait à Westeros, c'était la mort et la désolation.

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent brusquement et deux de ses soldats entrèrent, encadrant fermement un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

-Celui-ci a réussi à s'introduire dans le château, votre Majesté. Il dit qu'il veut parler avec vous, que c'est important.

Ils le mirent à genoux. Il semblait épuisé, et affamé. Ils jetèrent son épée aux pied de Daenerys, et elle vit que le pommeau était sculpté en forme de loup.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Jon Snow.

Elle avait entendu parler de Jon Snow. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler. L'homme qui tenait le Mur.

-Je croyais que tous les Stark étaient morts.

-Si j'étais un Stark, je siègerais à Winterfell.

Il venait du Mur. Il avait fait tout le chemin depuis le Nord, pour venir la voir.

-Westeros a besoin de vous, dit-il doucement.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle voyait dans ses yeux la confiance qu'il avait, la confiance que tout Commandant du Mur était en droit d'avoir en le Monarque qui gouvernait Westeros.

Elle fit signe aux soldats de les laisser.

Lentement, Jon Snow se redressa. Il faisait piètre figure.

-Qu'on amène de quoi manger !

Mais il secoua la tête.

-Les Autres marchent sur le Mur. Et le Mur ne tiendra pas. Pour tout ce que j'en sais, peut-être même qu'il est déjà tombé … Je suis parti il y a bien trop longtemps …

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

-Vous avez des dragons. Vous avez du _feu. _Stannis Baratheon a rejoint le Mur, à l'heure qu'il est, mais sa puissance ne sera pas suffisante.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

-Le peuple veut ma tête.

-Le peuple est fatigué des guerres d'intérêt. Il est fatigué des tueurs. Il veut un protecteur. Beaucoup de gens sont morts dans cette guerre. Nous sommes tous à blâmer. Mais faites en sorte que le seul crime dont on vous accuse soit d'aimer votre peuple au point d'être prête à mourir pour lui.

Longtemps ils se regardèrent. Puis elle dit lentement :

-C'est un crime dont vous êtes capable, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense l'être aussi, Jon Snow. Une condition : si nous sortons tous deux vivants de cette guerre, je veux votre épée.

-Si nous sortons tous deux de cette guerre, ce sera parce que vous avez fait le bon choix. Alors je vous jurerai mon allégeance avec joie.

Elle hocha la tête. Il rattacha son épée à sa ceinture, et marcha vers la porte. Elle l'arrêta au dernier moment :

-Pensez-vous que Stannis Baratheon serait un meilleur roi ?

Il se retourna, croisa son regard, et rétorqua :

-Je pense qu'aucun de vous deux n'a à gouverner sans l'autre.

Il passa la porte.

_Je pense qu'aucun de nous deux ne peut gouverner sans vous_, pensa-t-elle en regardant sa silhouette disparaître.

Elle fit appeler son capitaine. Si le peuple voulait sa tête, elle la lui donnerait avec joie, mais pas avant de l'avoir sauvé.


End file.
